


Home

by Elounono



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, Lairport, M/M, head canon, rose and dagger, soft ! Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 06:07:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4655505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elounono/pseuds/Elounono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and so he took it out, a smile lighting his face the instant he read the message Louis had sent him, 'just got out of the plane, can’t wait to be in your arms, i missed you'.</p><p>Making sure Louis didn’t pick up on whatever what was happening, Harry texted him a simple, 'me either, missed you too baby', and then he put the phone back into his pocket, going back to waiting for the last few moments.</p><p>OR<br/>Louis has just arrived to Los Angeles, not knowing, that once he steps outside the door, he will be met with Harry's eyes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

Harry was scared.

Well, to say that he was scared was an understatement, he was downright petrified. Right now he was standing in the middle of screaming fans, who were held back by barricades which kept shaking whenever the fans would start pushing against it.

The fans probably didn’t even know why they were here, probably having heard that he was standing in the middle of an airport and they thought it was a chance for them to get a photograph, he felt rude thinking about being left alone, seeing at how much the fans did for them, but sometimes he just wanted to be left alone and do romantic things with his boyfriend.

He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and so he took it out, a smile lighting his face the instant he read the message Louis had sent him, _just got out of the plane, can’t wait to be in your arms, i missed you._

Making sure Louis didn’t pick up on whatever what was happening, Harry texted him a simple, _me either, missed you too baby_ , and then he put the phone back into his pocket, going back to waiting for the last few moments.

That same morning he had received a message from Azoff, which apart it being a simple two word message made a tear fall from Harry’s eyes.

So this is why now here he was, sitting cross legged on the airport floor, plenty of screaming fans being muted by his brain, as he waited for Louis to come out from behind the doors. He looked at his watch, tracing the anchor tattooed on his wrist, and noticed that Louis had about five more minutes left to come out, pun intended.

He opened his bag, which he had just bought from YSL, mind you, and took out the rose which was locked safely in it, not a single torn broken. He took it out and sat it on his lap, he heard lots of people gasping and it was as if, they knew what was happening, he looked around the room, and saw people fanning themselves, some about to faint –which is quite bad, they should drink something- and then there were those confused ones, who had people explain to them things. Basically to put it in short, there were many people with different expressions.

He saw Jack, his bodyguard, coming towards him, and so he stood up, patted his bum to remove any dirt, and kept the rose in his hand, twirling it around. When he looked up, he saw how the doors were still closed and he couldn’t help but over hear what the people gathered around were saying.

“-But I’m telling you Lotte, the only person who’d come to Los Angeles is Louis, I know it” he saw a girl with a twisted expression say.

“Yeah? Well I’m pretty sure it’s Niall, Bermean,” the other girl said with a huff.

“Are you kidding me? He has a rose Lotte, rose and dagger, wake up! Plus what is Niall coming over here for? To play golf?” The girl sounded downright tired and Harry couldn’t help but let out a cackle.

When the two girls looked at him, and noticed he was staring back, he couldn’t help but see that the emotionally tired one was about to cry – oh shit.

As much as he wanted to go say hi he heard the door open and turned around in a heartbeat. There stood Louis rubbing his eyes, with his little sweater paws. He was wearing one of those Nike sweatpants, which had two colours on them, a simple white plain t-shirt and a pair of white vans.

As usual, he had no bag on his shoulder, just a simple book placed in his hand, the book Harry asked him to bring from home at that.

When he looked up and noticed that Harry was standing there, Harry couldn’t help but notice the change which happened, how his eyes went from tired to soft and safe, and filled with pure love, how his eyes had crinkled and his mouth turned into a soft smile, he looked soft all over.

 He saw how he started making his way towards him, the same way he does whenever he means _I have had a long day, now please hug me and cuddle me._ So Harry opened his arm, rose still in hand, and waited until Louis fell into his arms.

Placing his lips against Louis’ hair, Harry couldn’t help but mutter a simple ‘Surprise’, which resulted into Louis trying to hide deeper into Harry.

He heard Louis mutter something too against his chest, but he couldn’t quite catch it, seeing as it was muffled by his shirt, “Come again?”

He felt Louis pull away and look up at him, “Did we just come out Haz ?” His voice sounded so tired, he couldn’t wait till they were safe in their home, with no cameras flashing their every move.

“We could make it official even more if you’d like,” he looked down at him and gave him a tiny smirk, which Louis gladly returned.

So like that, Harry placed a hand on Louis’ cheek, and the other one behind his back, rose still dangling from his hand, just as Louis placed both his hands behind Harry’s back, and then it was like there had been an uproar with the amount of shouts and screams that went around the whole airport, but Louis simply went on his tip toes and kissed him straight on the lips, finally being able to kiss boyfriend in the public eye.

After Harry turned them both in a circle, lips still locked together, as he placed Louis’ feet back on the ground, he gave him another hug and gave Louis the rose, who – being a shit – put it on top of his dagger tattoo, letting out a giggle, while Harry rolled his eyes affectionately at him.

He turned around once again, to try and find the two girls from before, and saw the girl who was named something along the words mean? He’s not sure, and she was smiling at them like she was so proud, “hey babe, come with me for a second,” and Louis still dazed, with the rose still in his hand went along with him.

When they came in front of the girl, Louis, who was now confused, Harry decided to give her a simple hug, making her, weirdly, return the hug normally, softly whispering “I am so proud of you two, good luck” Harry only pulled away and mumbled a soft ‘thank you’ and then went to hug the other girl, who did the same thing, well, weird.

When he turned to Louis, he saw him chatting with the girl he hugged first, and couldn’t help but notice how the rose, Harry gave him was now in her hand, and she had tears streaming down her face, so he simply pulled Louis to him and they both wiggled their fingers as a sort of goodbye, before they left the airport, for the first time hand in hand.

“So what made the bomb go off then, dear Harold?” Louis asked him with a smirk attached to his words.

Harry only pulled out his phone and showed Louis the text he received from Azoff that morning, where there were only two words written _It’s time,_ Louis only cuddled himself further into Harry’s side before they got into the car.

To say Harry was happy was an understatement, because not only was he that.

Harry was ecstatic.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi ! 
> 
> tumblr - elou-nono.tumblr.com  
> twitter - @ismellgay


End file.
